The Last of Us: Ellie & Joel Chapter 2
by xxmollymooxx
Summary: Chapter 2 :)


Chapter 2

It was a humid summer evening. Tommy, Ellie and Joel had been travelling via horseback for almost 4 days, Tommy on the one horse and Joel and Ellie on another. The purple and blue sky blended into a light bruise colour. "I think we need to rest up" Tommy announced. "I'm sure there's an old campsite a few meters south from here" said Joel. "Yeah? Ok we'll travel up to there and rest up for the night. See if we can get any food." Tommy said. Once they had arrived at the campsite, the trio dismounted their horses and tied their reins to a tree. "Right okay... I'll get some logs, Ellie stay here and see if there are any supplies and Joel search the area and make sure we're safe for the night." Tommy seemed to automatically take charge. Tommy and Joel went their separate ways meaning Ellie was left on her own to look for supplies. Ellie had quickly looked around the camp for obvious supplies but couldn't find anything. She knew that Tommy and Joel would be a while because it had been raining that day and the camp site was fairly big so she found a half attached hammock on a tree and lay down. Once she had lay down she was looking up at the sky. After a few moments of looking, faint traces of black smoke caught her eye. She instantly sat up. She rummaged through her back pack and took out a shiv. Ellie then headed into the woods. Once in the woods, Ellie tried to follow where the smoke was coming from and once she had gotten out of the thicker parts of the woods, a little log cabin caught her attention. The smoke that she saw was coming from the chimney of this log cabin. Ellie knew she wasn't alone. She ran and hid behind a tree. After peering her head around the tree, she had a feeling that no one was home so she approached the cabin. Instead of going straight to the front door, Ellie spotted an open window at the back, checking that it was clear for her to go, Ellie climbed through the window. Once inside the house, Ellie's first instinct was to check the cupboards for supplies but as she went through them, all she found was a cereal packet toy and a stale pack of cookies. Once she had searched the kitchen, she moved into the front room. Again she searched the cupboards and again nothing they were all empty but she found an opened letter lying on a coffee table. Ellie opened it and it read:

_Dear Mom, Dad and Lilly,  
I'm sorry but I've run away and joined The Fireflies. I've looked to the light. I feel so much better now that I am with them. They tell me it's best not to try and contact you as it could affect our 'mission' whatever that means. But I do know one thing... I miss you guys like crazy! I ask about what this 'mission' is but whenever I do ask I just get a black eye and get sent to my bedroom. Well... it isn't really MY bedroom... I share it with these two little boys. They're brothers but they're twins and they're only 4 years old. Every night they scream and cry for their mom and dad and they ask me where they've gone. It's difficult you know... I mean, how the heck do you tell two 4 year olds that their mom and dad are probably dead. Anyway I hope you are all well and I hope I can see you soon. If you are unable to reply to this letter then meet me in the bunker in the park in 2 days. Stay safe and remember... I love you all so much!_

_Lots of love, your son, D xxx_

Ellie put down the letter. She couldn't help but cry. Reading the letter made her remember the times she had with The Fireflies. She had a little laugh to herself but then she remembered the bad memories. She remembered how the older girls would hit her because she was 'different'. She found it difficult to make friends because no one wanted to be friends with someone who was bitten and no one liked how Marlene, the leader preferred Ellie more than anyone else at the camp. She started having flashbacks of those days. She could even hear the marching inside her head but as the marching got louder she realised... "Shit! Someone's coming down stairs!"

Before Ellie could even think about hiding, a tall, handsome figure was standing in the door way. "Who the fuck are you? And how the fuck did you get in my house?" As the figure walked forward, Ellie could clearly see that he was holding a shotgun and he wouldn't hesitate about pulling the trigger. "Whoa. Dude calm down... I don't want any trouble here..." Ellie said. Ellie actually felt scared. "I'm gonna count to 10. If you aren't out my mother fucking house I will fucking pull this trigger! You got it?! Now fuck off!" "O-ok I'm going" Ellie turned around and began to back up and head back into the kitchen. Then she remembered she had the shiv in her pocket. With a quick whip of her head, Ellie pulled out the shiv, dropped to the floor and stabbed the boy in his left leg causing him to drop to the floor. Ellie then quickly jumped on top and pinned his arms to the floor. "Now listen here you mother fucker!" Ellie pressed her forearm into the boy's neck. "Who the fuck are you and how do you know The Fireflies?" The boy managed to wrestle Ellie off. Now she was on the bottom and he had his forearm in her neck. Struggling for breath, Ellie quickly brought up her knee and kneed the boy in his back causing him to wince in pain and move his arm from Ellie's neck allowing her to take in a deep breath. Quickly, Ellie threw the boy off of her and headed for the front door. As she opened the front door, a hoard of Clickers and Runners were waiting outside the door. Ellie immediately shut the front door again and headed for the back door leaving the boy on the floor. As she was by the back door, she saw the front door burst open and the infected come piling in. She opened the door and began to run out when she heard, "Help me! They're gonna fucking kill me! Please!" Ellie felt bad for leaving the boy but then she realised he tried to kill her but then she also remembered the letter and that he was part of The Fireflies and he could tell Ellie whether she was the only cure or not and find out if Joel was lying to her. She ran back and started to drag the boy towards the door but he was too heavy. "Get my fucking shotgun! It's over there!" Ellie rushed and got the gun and started to shoot at the hoard.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Joel and Tommy had both arrived back at the same time. "Where's Ellie?!" Joel asked. "Your guess is as good as mine" Tommy replied. "Shit!" Joel shouted. Both of the men were shouting out for Ellie and searching around the camp but when they heard the sound of the shotgun they followed the sound and both presumed it was Ellie. Once Tommy and Joel had arrived at the cabin they heard Ellie shouting. "ELLIE?!" Joel shouted. "JOEL?! JOEL HELP!" Joel and Tommy saw the infected crowded around the front door so they ran around the back and saw the open door. Both men ran in there. Joel grabbed Ellie and Tommy pulled the boy up from off the floor. "You okay to run boy?" Tommy asked "Yeah I'm fine! Now can we fucking go?!" Tommy ran out first and the boy ran out after holding the letter that Ellie had read earlier. All four of them ran back to the camp, got on the horses and rode away. After riding through most of the night, they stopped by a lake. The surroundings were calm and peaceful. For the first in a while the four of them felt safe.

Ellie was first to dismount the horse. "So... do you wanna tell me who the heck you are?" Ellie asked the boy. "Excuse me?! You're the one who fucking broke into my home!" The boy jumped down from the horse and walked closer to Ellie. "I fucking saved your life! I could've fucking left you there to be turned or killed! But no! I came back and saved your ass! So tell me who the fuck you are!" Ellie got right up in the boy's face. He went quiet... "Dominic. My name is Dominic" Dominic backed away from Ellie and walked over to the horse.


End file.
